


【銀高】草莓口味

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 與上一篇【銀高】安全●行為同一架空的後續





	【銀高】草莓口味

【銀高】草莓口味

 

雖然這是一件好事，高杉應當驕傲的，但他實在不怎麼喜歡銀時的口味。

「這是什麼？」

「安全套啊！」

「我不是問這個，你知道的銀時」

剛結束完採購的兩人，在廚房整著必需品，當時沒怎麼看清楚銀時拿了什麼，這下讓高杉都困惑了起來，他當然知道這是安全套，平常上課他也見過不少，但這口味感覺上就很詭異。

「不覺得很棒嗎！草莓的耶」

「我就是問這個，你是打算跟螞蟻搶食嗎？」對於大部分充滿化工果香的東西高杉向來都不怎麼感興趣，家裡的果汁也是，他是為了銀時買的，自己最常喝的大概除了yakult就是Calpico（*1）。

 

想起那時家裡還只有Calpico時，半夜口渴的傢伙，明明還要睡竟然還跑去喝飲料，一向都是高杉弄喝的出來的，銀時當然不曉得那全是稀釋過的，一開冰箱門巡了一輪就拿了出來，想也沒想就是一口灌入，然後噴了滿地後來是開燈打掃時把高杉吵醒才知道這蠢傢伙的好事，後來那罐成了銀時專屬的，畢竟用銀時的口水下去加料的飲料高杉心裡想得總不舒服。

 

那之後他也抱怨不想喝原味的要高杉給自己草莓味的，基本高杉的生活跟多了女朋友一樣一切的粉色調，當然除了兩人共用的牙膏是在高杉死命的丟出草莓味的兒童牙膏下逼著銀時屈服的，不然他可要帶著孩子一樣的氣味去上課，怎麼想高杉是覺得不會妥協的，但也有像現在已經給銀時買回來的東西，而且又是安全套什麼，也不好退回去。

 

「那就試試嗎！」蹭著高杉剛洗完澡還熱呼呼的頸側銀時道，米白色的毛巾給銀時抽去一旁放著，撲倒身著浴袍的高杉，銀時以體型牽制高杉，伸長手臂去床頭櫃撈出今天新進貨的套子。

 

「等等……你要套哪」看著銀時在拆套子，高杉出聲道，兩人都還沒什麼反應，但銀時似是已經等不及吃的孩子就已經把人家撕開，嗅著上頭香甜的氣味。

「嗯……」銀時思考的哼著，右手舉著套子，左手撫上還沒清醒的小傢伙，輕揉著自己的下身，本來以為是要自己先試試，但看在張著雙腿給銀時欺在身下的高杉先是給這過程勾起性慾。

 

淺紫色的浴袍在雙腿間撐出微小的凸起，本還在努力著閉眼的銀時，睜開猩紅的眼眸他就注意到眼前跟著自己動作喘息的戀人，笑著，銀時吻上雙眼只注視著自己腿間的戀人道。

「怎麼有人比我更等不及呢！」沾著安全套些微潤滑的手拉開高杉的浴袍，白皙的雙腿間，粉色的性器閃著些許水光，銀時輕觸上自己的手心。

「嗯……」哼著，高杉瞇起眼享受本來在銀時性器上的雙手撫弄著自己，比自己高溫的人很快的讓高杉覺得那裡好似要融化般難受，隨後卻給套上那已經在銀時手上變暖的套子，些微的緊致感讓高杉覺得難受，銀時也沒讓他等候太久，舔上那號稱薄透的套子，這讓他很清楚的感受到高杉的性器在裡頭的動靜。

 

濃郁的草莓氣味讓人沒那麼難受，更何況銀時很是喜歡這味道，收緊口腔，銀時似是要把那氣味吃下去一般吸吮著，引起身上人推阻著他銀白的腦袋呻吟著，但有掌控著高杉在後者出聲叫喚時即時鬆開，看著硬挺的下體在自己鼻尖前顫抖著，看著那下腹用力的縮緊拉出平常不易見人的線條，銀時觀察著對方的反應。

 

待對方平息一些銀時又一次咬上他的下身。

這樣的刺激下高杉雙腿忍不住想併攏，但是每次都給銀時阻攔，最後是左腳掛在銀時背上，另一腳曲起壓在床上，躺在床上的高杉已經不再阻止銀時，伸出右手撫弄著那銀白髮絲，配合著他的吸吮，高杉除了呻吟出聲外，每一次難耐時便扯著銀時的髮絲或是推著他要他離開，但少年卻好像能控制他一樣，每一次都在快射出前抽開，看著不願在沒有撫慰下顫抖射出的高杉一次次平息自己的慾望的模樣玩味的笑著，玩個幾次後，銀時把雙手抬起撫弄著因為身下的刺激同樣挺立的乳首，微濕的指尖捏著兩邊，偶爾鬆開撥弄著柔嫩的乳尖，要不是自己嘴上正放著，銀時會更想去侍奉那上頭小巧的傢伙們。

 

「嗯……」呻吟著，高杉已經不清楚是哪裡的刺激，而且身下的氣味已經快給銀時吸乾，留下的只有那傢伙萬年的糖臭口水，沾溼著高杉的下身，再一次鬆開他時，高杉已經沒法克制自己，輕吟著，高杉輕晃著腰身，性器在沒有撫慰下帶著套子的水光在銀時他眼前輕顫著，一次次注入些許的乳白充滿粉色的套子之間，在最後一股也射入後高杉軟下身癱在床上，插在銀時鬈髮間的右手也因為銀時起身滑了出來，左手曲在自己兩側，瞇起的墨綠雙瞳迷濛的好似就要睡著一般。

「等等……高杉！」喚著，銀時撲了回去，自己的下身抵在高杉下腹，推擠著剛軟下倒回主人小腹的性器。

「啊……你幹嘛……等等…銀時」還未發泄的少年蹭著自己，依然敏感的高杉禁不起這般高溫的顫抖想抽離，卻給少年扣住腰，即使不插入銀時也能從與高杉相親的肌膚得到快感，但現下不是個好時機。

 

敏感的大人給少年壓著，還未滿足的口欲，銀時吸上高杉的乳首，惹得高杉的呻吟更是無法控制著喚著，這對慾望衝腦的少年來說很是誘惑。

 

每一下都讓自己炙熱的下身貼著高杉的，還未褪去的套子剛剛在下身軟下時倒流出裡頭乳白的液體沾溼高杉的下身淌留到床單上頭，在銀時再一次磨蹭中，又一次挺立，染著水光蹭著少年的腹部。

 

銀時伸手繞過依然在自己身旁曲著的大腿，抓住兩人的性器，緊緊貼在一塊蹭著，另一手則撐在高杉的臉側看著身下已經蹭亂髮絲的戀人，紫黑的碎髮下頭那對氤氳的墨綠讓人忍不住就是去欺辱他。

 

大概是慾望到了極限，不知不覺間高杉的雙手加入了銀時，將兩人的慾望捧在手心，少年低頭吻住，年長的戀人重重的頂入射出。

 

喘著銀時自發的翻向一旁躺著喘息，瞇起猩紅的眼瞳，銀時注意到高杉起身抽掉那套子，一面抱怨著自己射得他手心跟腹部，一面拉起床單，指著。

「明天得洗了……」本來還要起身去浴室沖洗的卻給銀時壓了回去。

「反正都要整理了，床單、被子都沒差了，明天在一起來睡吧」

「這不是重點一般的精液就算了，這股甜味你想明天從螞蟻堆裡醒了嗎？」扯著銀時的髮絲高杉念道。

 

 

註1：不知道總督喜歡嗎www也是乳酸菌飲料跟yakult喝起來雖然不一樣，但是這裡是私設，因為Calpico有濃縮液可以弄，為了讓銀時誤飲濃縮液設定的


End file.
